Specter
Specter is the main antogonist of Ape Escape series and also one of Alexray35's characters for PlayStation All-Stars 2. His in-game rival is Dr. Nefarious. Biography UNNATURAL SELECTION Once an ordinary monkey performing at an amusement park, Specter accidentally came across the experimental Pipo Helmet, which granted him immense intellect and amazing powers, but also awakened an evil desire for world conquest. Fueled by his newfound intelligence and ambition, Specter mass produced the Pipo Helmets, creating an army of intellegent apes. He will stop at nothing to put humans in what he sees as their proper place: Beneath his feet. THE LEGACY OF SPECTER *''Ape Escape'' *''Ape Escape 2'' *''Ape Escape 3'' *''Ape Esape: Milion Monkeys'' *''Ape Escape: Pumped and Primed'' *''Ape Escape: On the Loose'' *''SaruSaru Big Mission'' *''Playstation Move Ape Escape'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Dr. Nefarious Reason: TBA Connection: Both are the main antagonist of his franchises. Both have an army (Nefarious have robots and Specter have pipos). both are geniuses. Both are minions and stage hazards in PSABR1. Ending TBA Gameplay TBA Movelist *'Twin Sword Combo' - - Specter slashes with his twin swords. *'Backhand' - or + - Specter slaps the opponent. *'Karate Glove' - + - hits opponent in the chin with karate glove from AE3. *'Sword Sweep' - + - Specter swings his twin swords at the opponents, tripping them. *'Aerial Twin Sword Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Backhand' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Karate Glove' - + (Air) *'Aerial Giant Smash' - + (Air) - Specter focuses his two swords into a single point, and drops down head-first into a heavy stab towards the ground. *'Super Shield' - - Specter forms a shield of energy around him, which he's allowed to walk around while using. Can absorb projectiles into AP. *'Laser Blaster' - or + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) - Specter pulls out his personal firearm to send up to 3 shots forward. *'Spectral Phase' - + - Specter will quickly teleport side-to-side by inputting the control stick. *'Mental Blast' - + - Specter projects a spherical wave of Psychic Energy across both sides of himself that projects enemies away. *'Aerial Super Shield' - (Air) *'Aerial Laser Blaster' - or + (Air) (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) *'Aerial Spectral Phase' - + (Air) *'Aerial Mental Blast' - + (Air) *'Levitating Chair' - - Specter's chair appears, where he hides any number gadgets to use on his opponents, while looking positively villainous. This acts as a sort of temporary stance. **'Floating Sword Combo' - (During Levitating Chair) - Specter takes two swipes at nearby enemies with his sword. **'Floating Top' - or + (During Levitating Chair) - Specter spins rapidly at the enemy 3 times, like a top, with both swords held outward. **'Air Shock' - + (During Levitating Chair) - Specter sends a wide-area blast of electricity to the air above him. **'Electric Shock' - + (During Levitating Chair) - Specter sends a wide-area blast of electricity to the air beneath him. **'Blast' - (During Levitating Chair) - Specter sends one hand into the air, and focuses a powerful blast of energy above himself, before casting it towards the ground at a diagonal angle, and leaving an explosion on the landing site (or anyone unfortunate enough to be in the path of this attack). **'Pineapple Drop' - + (During Levitating Chair) - Specter releases a small, grenade-like bomb from the bottom of the chair, which explodes on contact with the ground, or an enemy. *'Monkey Command 1' - or + (Hold for different branches) - Specter will command monkeys to attack opponents! Tapping the button will send a white monkey which leaves a small bomb behind itself. Holding the button down will cause a green monkey to fire a missile into the air from its backpack. Holding down the button for a long period of time summons a UFO piloted by a monkey floats around Specter to shoot his opponents. *'Upwards Monkey Command' - + (Hold for different branches) - Specter will command monkeys to attack opponents same as the Side , but he will instead command monkeys above him. *'Monkey Command 2' - + (Hold for different branches) - Specter will command monkeys to attack opponents! Tapping the button will send a red monkey which runs forward to punch the enemy in a 4-hit combo on summon. Holding the button down will cause a blue monkey to run forward, past multiple targets at a higher speed than the other monkeys. Holding down the button for a long period of time summons a black monkey which sprays gunfire from his Uzi, losing control and chaotically misfiring across a wide, upward-moving arc. *'Aerial Levitating Chair' - (Air) *'Aerial Monkey Command 1' - or + (Air) (Hold for different branches) *'Aerial Upwards Monkey Command -' - + (Air) (Hold for different branches) *'Aerial Monkey Command 2 -' - + (Air) (Hold for different branches) (Throws) *'Monkey Slap' - or - Specter pulls the opponent in and comically slaps them away. *'Chair Spin' - - Once the opponent is in his grasp, Specter pulls them into the air aboard his Levitating Chair, and spins them repeatedly before letting them fly off. *'Banana Peel' - - Upon grabbing the opponent, a yellow monkey quickly drops a banana peel beneath them. From here, Specter pulls the enemy towards him, and they slip on the banana peel once they touch it. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) *'Monkey Flood' - (Level 1): Specter tosses a basket of banana bunches at the ground. A group of monkeys swarm a small area, and wildly swat their arms at any opponent as they fight over the bananas in a comical dust cloud, killing them. *'Lethargy Laser' - (Level 2): Specter presses a button, and a laser blast appears from the sky, putting all its victims to sleep, which allows Specter to kill them in one hit. *'Goliath' - (Level 3): Specter boards a massive, gorilla-shaped mecha, overlooking the stage as Zeus's Level 3. **'Massive Punch' - - Goliath punches with its massive fists on the stage. **'Homing Missile Barrage' - - Goliath sends a barrage of homing missiles. **'Eye Beam' - - Goliath fires a large eye beam at the stage. **'Electrify Off!' - (L2) - Goliath will elctrify an area. Quotes and Taunts Taunts * Supreme: Specter laughs and says "I am blessed with supreme intellect." Quotes *'Character Selection:' **"You don't stand a chance!" **"I'll show you just how great my powers are!" **"Very well!" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"I've got supreme power!" **"I'm more powerful than I ever was!" *'Sucessful KO:' **"An expected outcome" **"Ha, ha, ha!" **"What's wrong? Monkey got your tongue?" **"I'm your glorious leader!" **"Ciao! Au revoir!" *'Pre-Match:' **"And so the game begins." *'Respawn:' **"This is so irritating!" **"Now, I'm really angry!" **"Im-Impossible!" **"Ugh, NO!" **"Oh, you ruined everything!" **"You tink you can capture me?" **"What do you think you're doing?" **"This isn´t going well." **"Not yet!!!!" Intros and Outros Intros * My Throne: Specter floats down on his throne, saying "And so the game begins." before letting out an evil laugh. Winning Screen * TBA Losing Screen * TBA Results Screen *'Win: '''Specter appears seated on his throne and laugh. *'Lose:''' Specter appears angry. Victory Music *Generic Minions *Black Pipo Monkey - Reach Rank 8 with Specter Costumes Supreme Simian Based in Specter's appearance from Ape Escape: Milion Monkeys. *Red Cape *Blue Cape *Yellow Cape *Dark Specter Maniacal Moneky Based in Specter's appearance from Ape Escape. *White fur and red pants *Black fur white pants *Brow fur and white pants (Like Pipo Monkey) *Yellow fur and green pants Monkey Tuxedo Specter in tuxedo baseo in Ape Escape 3. *Black tuxedo *Red tuxedo *Blue tuxedo *Yellow tuxedo Gallery SpecterIcon.png Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:Alexray35 Category:Ape Escape